


Midnight Requests

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bruises, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Red Room, Spanking, not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Harry knocked on the Manor's front door, and Draco is unimpressed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 45





	Midnight Requests

Draco made his way down to the front door of his manor when he heard a very distinct knock.

“Not tonight Potter, I’m tired.” 

Harry put his hand on the closing door, pushing it back open, “But I need it tonight.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “You should’ve thought about that earlier and owled me before showing up here. Go home.”

“But it’s a lot quicker to just apparate here and tell you,” Harry adamantly argued.

“I don’t care. It’s common decency to let someone know before arriving at their house. Now go home, Potter. I won’t ask again.”

Harry didn’t budge, and stared right into the unmoving grey eyes, “Please, Malfoy. There’s a lot on my mind, and I need you to help me forget.”

Perhaps the pouting lips convinced Draco a little. He sighed, and reluctantly responded, “Very well. Come in, then.”

-

Draco led Harry past the large entrance hall, down the dark hallway, and into the Red Room.

“Stand over there,” Draco said, pointing to the center of the room, where there hung two metal cuffs from the ceiling. 

Harry obediently waited at the designated spot, and watched Draco go into the back room. When he came out, it was like a completely different person. His tired expression became determined. His let down hair was now swept neatly to the side. Even his black silky pajamas changed into a slim white button up and grey trousers. He couldn't help but think Draco looked kind of hot like that, but he shook it from his mind.

Draco faced Harry, and asked, “Why are your clothes still on?”

Harry straightened his back as the words snapped him out of his thoughts. He immediately removed his blue cotton sweater, and black trousers. Then he smoothly slipped out of his flimsy boxers, looking back up at Draco. 

Draco’s eyes blatantly moved up and down Harry’s bare body, causing Harry’s cheeks to redden with embarrassment. His hands instinctively went to cover his chest and his bottom area. The blonde approached Harry. He forced his wrists up, manually locking them under the cuffs, and holding the needy gaze of the boy. Harry was barely on the tip of his toes when Draco binded him.

Draco removed Harry's glasses, and used his wand to wrap a silky maroon tie around Harry’s eyes to which the latter willingly obliged. 

“Potter.”   
  


Harry’s head slightly turned to the side when he heard the low voice behind him.

“Black or red?” Draco asked, running his wand down Harry’s spine. He kept his eyes on his back, marveling at how lean it was. 

“What?” Harry answered weakly, tensing under the coldness of the touch.

Draco let out an exhale. His eyes slowly raised to the black curls, and repeated firmly, “Black or red?”

Harry swallowed, feeling the warm air hit the back of his neck, “Black.” 

Draco removed his wand, and walked towards the large cabinet. He unhooked the black leather whip, and unraveled it in his hands. He ran the smooth leather up Harry’s calves, and then halted right under his arse. Draco heard Harry inhale in fearful anticipation, and then rudely withdrew the whip.

Harry’s head shot up impatiently, “What are you waiting for?”

“What is it you want me to do exactly?” Draco said with a wicked smirk. His hands now resting on his own hips, the whip following close behind.

“You already know. Just do it,” Harry commanded with a tightened jaw.

“Potter, why did you come here?” Draco asked, ignoring his request.

Harry was beginning to get annoyed. “Can we  _ please _ skip the antics, and just get on with it?” 

“No. Tell me why you came here,” Draco demanded.

Harry stayed silent, his jaw tightening under the blonde’s stubbornness.

“Potter.” He paused, “Tell me or I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, “I - I want you to hurt me…” His voice faded towards the end. His chin fell, and his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“Well, I know that much,” Draco said with an unsurprised tone.

The way Draco said it made Harry burn with rage. His head shot in the direction of the smug voice, “Then why’d you bloody ask?” 

Draco cleared his throat, “Why me? I’m sure there are plenty of people out there that would satisfy your needs if you asked nicely.”

Harry pulled down on the two cuffs wrapped around his wrists. “Forget it. Let me down, Draco. I didn’t come here for questions.”

“Alright, tell me why it’s me, and I’ll give you a reward,” Draco offered, gently brushing over Harry’s arse with the black leather.

His arse unknowingly spread at the smooth fabric. Harry pressed his lips together, and inhaled shakily. He knew how dumb it’d be to turn down such a deal. “Because I like it when  _ you _ do it,” Harry said in a shameful whisper. 

"Good boy," Draco smugly grinned, but of course Harry couldn’t see it. Without a warning, he pulled back and struck Harry’s bare arse.

“Ah!” Harry’s whole body jolted forward. He felt his bum stinging at the sudden hit. 

“Did you like that?” Draco asked, rubbing his thumb across the red marks. 

Harry let out a shaky breath, and nodded his head. 

“Your body certainly agrees,” Draco remarked as he saw Harry’s rising cock.

Harry felt all the blood drain from his head. He hated it when Draco pointed out things like that, but he couldn’t help but get more aroused. The pain spread through his cheeks, but he subconsciously stuck out his arse again, asking for more.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Draco charmingly asked.

His words flowed through Harry's ears like a beautiful song, and all he could mutter was, "Yes please."

“Why do you like it when  _ I _ do it?” Draco asked, running the teasing leather down Harry’s back.

Harry growled, “Draco… not again.”

“Answer me.”

Harry was seriously about to lose it. Why did he always have to ask these stupid fucking questions? “Because you don’t care if I’m in pain. You won’t stop even if I beg you to. Now just bloody hit me!” Harry exclaimed yanking down on the cuffs.

"No, Harry. You have to learn to be patient," the blonde reminded, his eyes squinting at the outburst.

Harry growled, "Yes, Draco."

"What do you want," Draco asked, a little too close to Harry's ear. If Harry leaned even a little to the left, his cheek would be met with lips.

"Hit me hard." He paused, "Make me forget."

Draco's eyebrow cocked up. He was definitely curious now. "Make you forget what, exactly?"

Harry's face visibly tensed, and he didn't answer.

"Harry," Draco flatly said. The leather fabric grazed Harry's thighs, causing the boy to tighten under its tickle.

"Shitty unfaithful arseholes, that's all you need to know," Harry spit out the words with such anger and resentment that Draco knew not to ask further.

Draco felt a wave of irritation and envy. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because Harry sounded so annoyed. Maybe he hated how Harry came here just to be abused, not for the sole purpose of seeking him out. Maybe he just hated the idea that some other bloke put his hands on Harry and hurt him in a different sense. 

Draco struck Harry’s arse again, harder and more cruel. The smaller boy let out another delighted gasp. He bit his bottom lip as he realized what struck him was no longer the smooth strands of the whip. It was flat, and the size of it was barely smaller than his bottom. He assumed it was some wooden paddle that Draco found in the kitchen, but he wasn’t too sure.

Harry was expecting another question, and patiently waited for the blonde to speak up. Instead he was hit with another swing. His buttocks clenched in tingling pain, and he so desperately wanted to soothe the growing red spot. But every time he tugged on the metal, he felt it scrape roughly against his skin. He knew that it’d be all bruised and scratched by the time he took it off.

And then another swing struck his arse, and he shouted a pining moan. He felt his insides stir, his skin heat, his cock hardening into an uncomfortable throb. With each hit, Harry felt his chest heat up, and his heartbeat quicken. With each hit, he felt his free cock bob in the cold air as precum dripped down its shaft. 

“Draco...,” Harry moaned.

“Yes?” Draco asked in that same unfaltering voice.

“Can you touch it? It - It hurts and I - I’m so close. Please.” 

Draco shook his head. “That’s not part of the agreement, Harry. I don’t touch you, and you don’t touch me. All that’s allowed is whatever these lovely toys can do to please you.”

Harry bit his lip needily, “Please… Let’s just break the rules. Just this once. Draco,  _ please _ .” 

Draco didn’t respond, and Harry was breathing heavily, waiting for anything. Another question. Another hit. But none of those things happened. He gasped sharply at the slender fingers running down the front of his chest. They were cold, and everywhere they touched, Harry’s body slightly retracted. They trailed lower and lower, until they halted right above the dark curls surrounding the hard length. A strange sound escaped Harry’s throat, impatiently waiting for the blonde to go lower. 

Draco’s eyes traced Harry’s quivering lips, and smirked at how desperate the boy was becoming. He wanted to remove the covering around the brunette. He wanted to see his glassy green eyes as they begged for his touch. But Draco didn't even know what he, himself, looked like. He definitely felt his cheeks heat under the boy's lustful sounds. He didn't want Harry to see him like this. His hand finally gripped the slippery thing, eliciting an elated exhale from the other. He moved up and down, and grinned when Harry threw his head back biting down a stifled moan.

Harry whimpered at the smoothness of his palm. His fingers and his toes cringed at how euphoric it felt. He wanted more. He wanted Draco inside him. He wanted Draco to touch him all over. He wanted to touch Draco himself. But these barbaric binds kept him from doing any of it. He continued to pull on the harsh metal with each stroke, timing it perfectly. 

With each loud moan, Draco stroked faster, harder, better, until Harry came strongly. Harry felt the warm liquid escape his cock, but he didn’t know where it went, or what he was even facing.

“Draco, take off the blindfold,” demanded Harry, sick of only seeing empty nothings. 

“Not yet, Potter,” was all Draco could mutter, as he withdrew his hand. 

Harry’s eyebrows creased. Why did Draco sound like that? Why did he sound so breathless? Harry knew the answer the moment his thoughts quieted down. He heard quick movements down below. He heard the quick gasps for air. He heard something squishy? Something wet? He definitely heard a moan escape the blonde.

“Draco. Remove the blindfold,” Harry repeated. He wanted to see Draco. He wanted to see what he was doing even though he knew exactly what he was doing. Harry used his bicep to lift the right side of the fabric. It took a fairly long ten seconds, but the effort was worth it when he saw the blonde sitting on the floor, legs splayed open, his hand pounding down on his hard cock. 

Harry’s cheeks flushed under the erotic sight. Draco’s head was thrown back so far that all Harry could see was his neck. His sleeve was now slightly rolled up to expose that infamous Dark Mark. Harry's eyes fell on the fingers thumbing the slit of the leaking length. His trousers unzipped perfectly to expose it.

When Draco finally came with a jolt in the air, his eyes fell back on the curious eye staring directly at him. Harry gulped so visibly when Draco immediately stood up and approached him.

“Tsk tsk tsk, Harry, you weren’t supposed to see that,” Draco silkily reprimanded. His hand lifted the rest of the fabric off the green eyes, to which Harry grimaced at the sudden brightness. After the blonde dropped it, his hands raised towards the links above the brunette.

Harry’s eyes left the now-empty spot on the ground, and met the silver. “Y - You were…” 

Draco’s eyes creased, challenging Harry to complete the sentence. His face remained still, cold even, but Harry could somewhat see the red coated across his face - the burn of desire. 

“I was  _ what _ ?” Draco asked, his hand tightening around the already aching wrists. 

Harry winced, and licked his dry lips, “Why?”

“Why what, Potter?” Draco asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Harry didn’t say anything, but just pointed his chin towards the stained scene. Draco’s head turned to follow the boy’s direction, and then swiftly faced him again.

Draco raised his eyebrow in a sassy manner, and bluntly admitted, “You.” 

Harry’s eyebrows scrunched in slight confusion, and Draco continued, “You and your bloody moans are enough to get any bloke to fall hard.”

Harry blinked in shock, and just waited for the pale fingers to release the lock binding his arms in the air. And when he heard the slight jangle, he knew he was free. His arms pathetically dropped to his sides, and his knees felt weak. Harry tried to stand on his own, but immediately stumbled, falling into Draco’s ready arms. 

Harry didn’t realize it until he was laying on Draco’s chest, but he was exhausted and sore. His eyes immediately fluttered shut as he laid on the pale boy. 

“Potter, don’t tell me you’ve fallen asleep.”

Harry nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck and shook his head. He inhaled sharply, smelling that same old minty citrus cologne that he always wore.

Draco’s head tipped to the side, “Well, get up then.”

“Mm mm,” Harry denied, and stayed resting on the pale boy. His hands were wrapped snuggly around the blonde's waist, gently tightening at Draco's request. 

Draco sighed. He put his arm under Harry’s thighs and the other supporting his back, then elegantly lifted him. Draco carried him out of the Red Room, and into his bedroom, gently placing him on the silky bed covers. His eyes washed over the naked boy. He saw some of the thick white liquid hardening on his stomach. He saw the swollen red arse that was abused so violently by him. He saw the black bruises, and rough scratches all over Harry’s wrists. Draco grinned at the damage he’d done, and pulled the blankets over him - leaving the reckless Gryffindor to sleep in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I hope you enjoyed -- I don't usually write about this, and it was a bit of a struggle. Nonetheless, this was the best I could create :P


End file.
